We're Lovers, Willingly
by Lord Nune
Summary: A few weeks have passed since Robbie and Jade began dating, and things have been going great. But, will everything continue to be good between the new it couple at Hollywood Arts?
1. Prologue

**Hello again, and welcome to the sequel of We're Friends, Reluctantly. This story will pick up almost exactly where we last left off. Robbie and Jade have been dating for a few weeks, and things are awesome. But will things stay that way? Keep reading and you will find out. I want to thank all of you who supported We're Friends, Reluctantly. It is because of y'all that I found the drive to continue this story. So keep up with the reviews, they really help me write faster. And without further ado, the prologue to We're Lovers, Willingly.**

**I do not own Victorious**

Well, a few weeks had passed since Robbie and I had begun dating, and I honestly can't remember a time in my life I was happier. Sure, I seemed happy when I was dating Beck, but to be honest, it was mostly a front. I didn't like that fact that every girl who laid their eyes on them tried to devour him. I really didn't like the fact that he never did anything to stop them. With Robbie, that's not the case. Sure, it's not every day that a girl is flirting with him, but the rare few times it does happen, he always tells them he has a girlfriend, and that's it.

Robbie also did nice things for me more often than Beck did. Sure, Beck would take me out to dinner, or go see a movie every so often, but with Robbie, it's something different each day. Even when he does something small, like when he buys first coffee of the morning every day. The small things that he just does out of his love for me, not because I asked him to or he feels obligated to. And that makes me smile.

He makes me smile.

It had been a few weeks, and Jade and I were going great. I'm happy and she is happy. There is nothing I love more than seeing her smile at me when I come to pick her up at her house before school, or holding hands with her at lunch, or cuddling on my bed while watching movies after school.

Now I know what you're thinking. Jade West and cuddling. There is no way in hell those two should ever be connected, but you would be wrong. Since we began dating, she isn't as much of a gank as she used to be (and thank God she can't hear me say that, otherwise she might hurt me). She smiles more often, isn't always so angry, and even becoming better friends with the group, even Tori.

_Beep!_

Well, there she is actually. I got to go now, she wants me to come over and watch the scissoring again. I've probably seen that movie about ten times in the past few weeks.

But as long as it makes her smile, I don't care.


	2. Chapter 1

**I figured that since the prologue was short, I would go ahead and give y'all the first chapter. So let's get to cracking.**

**I don't own Victorious**

Chapter 1

_Robbie's POV_

I found myself lying in my bed with Jade one day after school. Our after school ritual was the same every day it seemed. First, I would bring her to my house, since my father was at work. Then, we would spend about an hour doing homework and making out, and most times, it was more of the making out than the homework. Then we would just watch a movie or play video games until I would take her home.

I had forgotten how good Jade actually was at videogames. I am no scrub, but I found myself having to work to beat her. Jade did not like it when I let her win things, so in fear of angering her, I always tried my best. I would say it was usually me who won also.

But I would also be lying by saying this.

So here we were one afternoon, playing a game I had recently purchased, Borderlands 2. My character was the Gunzerker, and I had him up to about level 30 at this point in the game. Jade was playing as the Siren, and her character was at level 40. She was really good at it, and I am glad we are playing co-op, because she would probably be kicking my ass right about now if we weren't. This continued for an hour or so, and I heard the front door open. My dad was home.

Now, I had usually taken Jade home before he got home. My dad had started dating again for the first time since my mom died, and I was not sure if I was ready for Jade to meet this new woman. I was afraid what would happen. I love Jade to death, but she really isn't always great at first impressions. I can still remember Beck talking about when Jade had met his parents for the first time. Let's just say that when the night was over, his mom and dad were both absolutely terrified of her.

Jade has recognized my hesitation earlier that day at lunch, and she brought it up while we were eating.

_(__**Earlier that day**__)_

_I had just made my way with my lunch to where our group was sitting, and I took my place beside Jade as usual. After we had talked about our day and the latest thing that happened in Sikowitz's class, as well as the new play he was planning, Jade turned to me._

"_So Robbie, would it be okay if I stayed for dinner tonight. Isn't your dad's girlfriend going to be there?"_

_I had choked on my food I was chewing on after she said this. Sure, I had been thinking about asking her to stay for dinner, but I was not sure if I was ready for that just yet. After I managed to get my bit of food down, I took a sip of water._

"_Umm, Jade, are you sure about this? I mean, I am a little nervous about this lady my dad is dating. I love you, but I don't know. Your track record of first impressions is kind of against you on this one."_

_She chuckled a little at the memory of meeting Beck's parents the first time._

"_It will be okay Robbie. I swear I will be on my best behavior."_

_I still honestly was not sure what to think, but I trusted Jade with my life, so I agreed that she could stay tonight._

_(__**Back to present time**__)_

So when I heard my dad come home, I walked downstairs and said hey, Jade in tow.

"Hey dad, how was your day?"

My dad looked up from the table where he was sitting.

"Hey Robbie, it wasn't a terrible day I guess. Work was about the same it usually is."

My dad noticed Jade behind me at this point.

"Hello Jadelyn, how are you?"

My dad has always referred to her as Jadelyn, saying that it was a beautiful name. Jade would normally be angered by anyone calling her by her birth name, but she did not mind when my dad said it ever.

"I am good Mr. Shapiro, thanks for asking."

My dad gave her a smile, and he looked down at a small stack of papers he brought home from work. He had been working a lot lately, and he would have to bring home a little bit of work each day to stay caught up.

"So dad, I was wondering. Would be okay if Jade ate dinner with us tonight? I know that Miranda is coming over tonight, so if you would rather her not, it's okay."

My dad thought for a few seconds, and he gave me a smile.

"I would love for Jadelyn to stay for dinner. Miranda won't mind at all. We are actually going out to eat at Nozu. I will even pay for her."

Jade smiled, and I gave a small laugh.

"No dad, that will be fine. I can pay for her myself. She is my girlfriend after all."

My dad nodded in approval, and went back to his work. Jade and I walked back up to my room. When we got there, she sat down on my bed. I followed suit and sat next to her.

"Well, I guess if we are going out, I need to go home and get ready."

"Alright, I will take you. Do you want me to wait on you when you get there?"

"Yeah, I shouldn't take too long."

She grabbed her things and I grabbed my keys. We walked down to the door, and I called out to my dad.

"I am taking Jade home to get ready. Want to meet at Nozu?"

"Yeah son, that will be fine. I plan on being there around 6:30."

I nodded and said bye. We walked to my car, I opened Jade's door for her, and I got in and headed to her house. It isn't that far of a drive from my house to hers, only about ten minutes or so. We got there and she went upstairs while I sat downstairs in the living room and played with Demon, her Rottweiler. Though his name sounds evil, he is probably one of the sweetest dogs ever.

A few minutes later, her little brother James came into the room. Not many people know about him, aside from me and Beck. He is her half-brother. After her mom left, her dad got remarried and had a son with his new wife. He is almost nothing like Jade. He is also extremely wild and crazy, almost like an 8 year old boy version of Cat, but Jade loves him more than life itself. They are very close, and I have kind of taken a liking to him.

"Hey Robbie, where is Jade?"

"Hey James. She is upstairs getting ready. We are going to Nozu with my dad and his girlfriend."

He smiled and began to play with Demon. We continued to talk for a while about anything he could think of, such as school, or the latest scary movie he and Jade watched. Finally around 6:15, Jade came downstairs. She was wearing a black skirt and a matching black blouse, and let me just say, she looked absolutely beautiful. Her hair was done perfectly, and her makeup was flawless.

"Wow, Jade, you look amazing."

She smiled at me, and then gave James a hug.

"Hey James, how are you doing?"

"Hey big sis, I was just playing with Demon and talking to Robbie. I had to have the talk with him. He needs to know if he hurts my big sis, he is going to have to answer to me."

Jade laughed at this, and I couldn't help but chuckle a little as well.

"I don't think you have to worry about that one bud, I am going to take real good care of Jade."

He smiled at us, said bye, and ran off with Demon right behind him. I looked back up to Jade.

"I know I am repeating myself, but you look amazing."

She laughed again, and gave me a small kiss.

"Well, are you ready to go?"

"Your chariot awaits, madam."

And with that, we were on our way.

**Well, there we go. I felt as if his dad had not made an appearance in the story, so I brought him back. His girlfriend isn't going to be to major of a character, I just felt like his life needed a little happiness added to it. **

**James is a character I just made up as well, and I plan on using him a little bit for some comedic relief. And I felt that as far as dogs go, a Rottweiler named Demon was perfect for Jade.**

**Please, don't forget to drop a review, and keep a lookout for the next update of We're Lovers, Willingly. Lord Nune out.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello again. Well, I am not sure how I am going to do this chapter. I am coming off of what I feel was the best chapter I have ever written, and easily the longest. I am going to try to see if I can do it again. Please keep the reviews coming in. Also, if it is not too much to ask, could you readers please pass this story around to your friends? I want to expand my audience a little to get as many helpful reviews as possible. So please, just show this story to your friends, and I will keep the good updates coming. Now without further ado, the next chapter of We're Lovers, Willingly.**

**I do not own Victorious….. (Insert sad face here….)**

Chapter 2

_Robbie's POV_

We pulled into the parking lot at Nozu a little passed 6:30, and we entered to see my father and Miranda sitting in a booth across the room. We walked up and Dad stood up to introduce Jade to Miranda.

"Glad y'all could make it. Miranda, this is Jade. She is Robbie's girlfriend."

Miranda and Jade smiled and we took our places across from Dad and Miranda. I was praying at this point that things would go great. I trusted Jade, I was just nervous. She promised to be on her best behavior, and that's all I could hope for. Jade seemed to sense my nervousness, so she grabbed my hand underneath the table and gave it a light squeeze. I felt a little better.

The waitress came and took our orders a minute later, and then the questions started coming from Miranda.

"So, how did you two meet?"

I was about to answer, but Jade beat me to the point.

"Well, we go to Hollywood Arts together, but we we're also childhood friends."

Miranda raised an eyebrow when Jade mentioned she also went to Hollywood Arts.

"So Jade, what is your talent?"

Jade smiled a little before answering.

"Actually, I am multi-talented. My main talent is acting and directing, though I am a decent singer as well."

"Interesting, so I assume you would like to do something with film in the future?"

"Yes ma'am. I plan on attending NYU after graduation."

Needless to say, my jaw almost hit the table. I have never heard Jade say the words 'yes ma'am' to anyone. She doesn't say it to the teachers at school, not to Helen, not even her own mom. Maybe this night wouldn't be so bad after a while.

"Well, that is very impressive. You seem to have a very interesting future ahead of you."

"Thank you."

Jade gave me a small smile that I returned. So far, so good; I just have to hope this continues for the rest of the night.

The next few minutes were filled with small talk. The food came, and we ate for a few minutes in silence. About halfway through, the silence was broken. This time it was Jade who wanted to ask questions.

"So Miranda, how did you and Mr. Shapiro meet?"

Miranda took a sip of water, and began to tell her story.

"Well, I work in the accounting section of your dad's firm, and he came in one morning a few months ago. He needed some assistance with a problem with some of the monetary needs of the company, and I helped him out. Well, the next week, he came back and asked me if I wanted to go out sometime, so I gladly said yes."

"That's awesome. I don't think I could be an accountant. Seems like too much school."

Miranda laughed at Jade's statement, and we continued eating. After we had finished eating and paid the bill, we decided to all head back to our house. We got in our car and followed my dad and Miranda.

"Jade, I am impressed. You actually were on your best behavior tonight."

Jade stuck her tongue out and punched me lightly in my arm, which didn't hurt at all. Okay, maybe it hurt a little bit. Note to self, start working out.

"What were you expecting? You really think I would ruin our relationship like that?"

"No baby, I don't. It's just I have never seen you be so polite. Hell, you never say things like yes ma'am."

"I know how to be a nice girl when I want to."

I smiled, and the rest of the ride consisted of Jade singing whatever song would come on the radio at the top of her lungs. We pulled into my driveway after a few minutes, and we went inside.

My dad had dessert already made, so we all got a piece of pie and sat down on the couch. At Jade's request, we watched a scary movie, much to my dad's discomfort. Miranda on the other hand seemed to enjoy it. She ever said that The Scissoring is one of her favorite movies, and Jade almost died with excitement. The talked about it for a few minutes, and then we all went back to watching the movie, Paranormal Activity 3.

When the movie ended a hour or so later, my dad and Miranda went to bed, which left me and Jade alone in the living room. She crawled up next to me and put her head on my shoulder, and I thought she was about to doze off until she spoke.

"Well, I absolutely love Miranda. I hope they work out."

I couldn't help but agree with her. Miranda made my dad happy in every way. I have never seen him this happy since my mother. Then at the same time, there was that thought in my mind about my mother. I know she would have wanted him to be happy, but it wouldn't be the same for either of us.

"I know, so do I. She is good for him."

Jade reached up and gave me a small kiss before lying back down. It was around midnight, and tomorrow was Saturday. I was glad I didn't have to go to school in the morning, because I had not begun to work on any of my homework assigned this morning. Once again, I made another mental note to myself, this time to do my homework tomorrow.

"Hey Jade, you still awake?"

She nodded slightly, and sat up a little.

"Yeah babe, I'm still awake. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to go to bed or do something else?"

"I really don't care either way. I'm not that tired really."

I began to think to myself about things to do. We could watch another movie, play more Borderlands, just talk. There were plenty of things to do.

"Want to watch another movie?"

Jade smiled at this idea.

"I get to pick it right?"

"As usual, yes you do."

She laughed a little, and got up to find a movie to watch. I was expecting another scary movie, and I was surprised when she picked out one of my favorites, The Avengers. She put the disc in the DVD player and came back to the couch. I made some popcorn and we watched for about an hour, and I looked down and saw Jade sleeping, head on my shoulder.

"So much for being tired."

I laughed a little to myself before turning off the movie. I pulled her in my arms and laid back. As I felt sleep begin to take me, only one thought was on my mind.

Life was perfect.

**Well, there you have it. I hope you enjoyed it, and please don't forget to review and please, please, please pass this story along to your friends. Thank you and keep a look out for the next update.**

**Lord Nune out.**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello once again audience. Oh, Tobuscus is awesome. Sorry, I couldn't resist myself. Anyway, I would like to apologize for the slight delay in my updating. You see, I have been busy with some life choices. For starters, I have officially dropped out of college. Yeah, I know, not what some people would call the smartest. Just felt like it was not for me. Secondly, I have been fairly busy with my music. I am an aspiring country music artist, and have been spending the majority of my time that I am not working practicing my voice or practicing my piano and guitar.**

**But in light of tonight's second to last episode of Victorious (insert sad face right here), I wanted to update. While I am on topic of the episode, I have to admit, I almost peed myself when Sikowitz was making fun of Tori and getting dragged by the fake dog. **

**Back on topic; without further ado, I give you the new chapter of We're Lovers, Willingly.**

**Chapter 3**

_Robbie's POV_

The weekend passed by fairly quickly. I finished up my remaining homework, and the rest of my time was spent with Jade watching movies, hanging out with the gang, or making out. She stayed at my house the rest of the weekend. My dad is cool with it, as he trusts me, and he knows that Jade doesn't exactly get along well with her dad. Honestly, if it wasn't for James and Demon, I am pretty sure she would have moved out a long time ago.

The school day passed by fairly quickly, thankfully. I am not much of a Monday person. I actually don't know many people who are. The gang all decided to get together at Tori's after school and just hang out. It was nearing November, and though nobody wanted to talk about it, we were running out of time to be together. It was senior year, and after the year was over, we would all be going our separate ways. So there we were, all gathered in the living room, watching Drake and Josh on TV.

Tori was sitting next to Andre, really close to Andre actually. I think they have been talking about dating, and it's about time. Andre has been in to her ever since she came to Hollywood Arts, and has had multiple talks to Beck and I about it. Jade was cuddled up in my arms, and Beck was next to Cat. After we finished a few episodes, Beck decided to break the silence.

"So, what's going to happen after graduation?"

Nobody wanted to answer. Honestly, I was not sure what I was going to do after the summer was over. I know Jade was going to NYU, and honestly, I was looking into UCLA, USC, and Stanford. I didn't want to bring it up to her just yet, so I kept silent.

Andre was the first one to speak up.

"I am not sure right now. I honestly am going wherever my music takes me man."

Cat was the next one to speak.

"I am going to UCLA. I got my acceptance letter the other day actually."

We all congratulated her, and then Tori spoke.

"It's like Andre said, wherever my music takes me, but I am looking at USC right now."

Jade decided to speak up next.

"I'm planning on going to NYU."

Everyone turned their eyes to me. I decided to just make something up right now.

"I am not sure yet, I have acceptance letters from UCLA, USC, and Stanford, but I have not made a choice on any of them yet."

Beck spoke up again.

"I am planning on taking a year off from school to tour the country, and then make my decision on where to go to school."

Honestly, his idea sounded pretty good to me. I would enjoy seeing the states. I have not been out of California but one time, and I was little, so I really can't remember it all that much.

Everyone then went back to being silent for a little while, until once again, Beck broke the silence.

"Alright, I want us all to make a promise. No matter what happens, no matter how far we a separated as friends, that we will keep in touch and meet back up the next summer right back here in LA. Can you guys promise that?"

That seemed to pick up everyone else's mood a little bit, because we were all smiling at each other.

"Promise", everyone said at the same time.

"Good deal, now let's go get dinner at Nozu."

It was a good idea, I was pretty hungry, and by the sound of Jade's stomach while we were watching Drake and Josh, so was she. Everyone got up and went to their cars and drove to Nozu. After we finished eating, everyone went home since it was getting pretty late. I took Jade back to my place, as she wanted to stay there tonight since her family was out of town for James' soccer game.

We were sitting on my couch that night, and I figured that I should probably talk to her about college. Now was a good of a time as any at least, so I tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention.

"Hey babe, I need to talk to you about something."

She looked at me smiling with eyes that said "go ahead, I'm listening".

"Umm, I am not sure where to start, but it's about college. I am thinking about going to Stanford. I wanted to talk to you about it because you will be in New York, which is all the way across the country. I wanted to know how you felt about it."

She gave me a sad look, took a deep breath, and spoke.

"Honestly Robbie, I don't really like the fact that you would be so far away, but I can't stop you, and if you want to go to Stanford, I won't stop you or get in your way."

'_At least she is semi understanding',_ I thought to myself.

"I guess what I want to know is, when the time comes, what is going to become of us? Would you be willing to try out the long distance thing?"

She was silent for a long time, and finally spoke up.

"Let's cross that bridge when we come to it."

I guess honestly that it was the best answer I could have gotten at the time. I didn't really want to think about it, but it was bound to come up sooner or later. The rest of the night passed as I held her in my arms, and soon sleep overtook us both.

**So yeah, I apologize. It's not my best work, but the next update, which if I have time will be tomorrow, will be much better. I appreciate your patience. Don't forget to drop a review in the review area and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Lord Nune out. Boop! (sorry, I am in a Tobuscus mood today)**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hey people. So, in lite of my good mood with my Baltimore Ravens winning a well-played Superbowl, I decided to take the time to pump out an update. Also, I wanted to take some time to vent my disappointment with the final Victorious. Overall, it was a good episode, very funny. However, I wish that they would have given a proper ending, and let us know what happened to the gang. At the same time, I am glad they didn't, so that we can all use our imaginations to make our own endings. Anyway, enough of me, on to the story.**

**Chapter 4**

_Robbie's POV_

The rest of that week had passed by slowly, and by the time Friday had arrived, all of us were exhausted from the amount of work that we had to do that week. Sikowitz had us do a project while we were already preparing for the play he was having us do that month. I had a paper due for English, as well as a research paper for History. I thought senior year was supposed to be easy…..

As far as the play goes, I'm glad I don't have a big part. I am working tech with Sinjin, as usual. I actually prefer working behind the scenes. I'm not a huge fan of the spotlight. I actually have not acted since I was in middle school. Let's just say that the night ended up with me freezing on stage, unable to say my lines. It was a terrible experience.

Alright, enough about my random string of thoughts. It was Friday night, and it was Dad, Miranda, Jade, and I at the dinner table. It had become our little tradition to eat together every Friday night, either at home or out. Tonight, Dad had grilled burgers, and we were making small conversation during dinner.

"So Jade, how is the play coming along?" Dad asked.

Jade had gotten the lead actually. Ever since Tori had shown up to Hollywood Arts, she had received the lead role in each play Sikowitz had put on. Everyone was shocked to see that Jade got the lead in this play, which is Romeo and Juliet. Beck is playing Romeo, which I am not sure how I feel about to tell you the truth.

"It's been going well Mr. Shapiro. I have all my lines memorized and am pretty much ready to go."

My dad smiled at her, took a bite of his burger, and then looked over to me.

"Do you have a part in this play Robbie?"

"Yes sir, I am doing tech again. I'm not all that much of the actor."

My dad chuckled a little, and he returned to eating. The rest of dinner continued in mostly silence, other than the remarks of "This burger is amazing". After dinner was over, Miranda cut up a cake she had baked earlier, and we all gathered around the TV and watched till about 10 or so. Jade was begging to fall asleep, so I told my parents good night and I took her upstairs. She did not stir as I tucked her into bed and proceeded to climb in next to her. I pulled in close to her and drifted off into sleep.

_RING!_

'Ugh….. I hate that infernal alarm clock sometimes', I thought to myself.

Normally I would not have it set on a Saturday morning, but Jade had to babysit James today, and I told her I would help her out. I looked over and saw that she was still sleeping, looking cuter than ever. She was naturally beautiful without any makeup. I hated having to wake her up when she was looking so peaceful, but I knew I had to.

"Jade, it's time to get up. We got to go watch James."

I am pretty sure that I heard her mutter the words, "Five more minutes mom….."

I chuckled and shook her, which got her to fully awaken.

"Good morning beautiful." I said, which got her to blush a little before giving me a kiss.

"Good morning to you to sexy. I'm going to take a shower."

And with that, she was gone, leaving me alone in my bed. I let out a big yawn, and proceeded downstairs. When I got to the kitchen, I saw a note on the fridge. I pulled it down and began to read it.

_Dear Robbie,_

_Miranda and I had to go out of town. I had a conference in Sacramento, and she went to visit her parents who live there. I left you some money in my dresser. It's in the top drawer. Please take care of the house while I am gone. No crazy parties or anything like that. If Jade wants to stay, that's fine. See you in a few days._

_Love Dad and Miranda._

I shot my dad a text telling him to be safe and thanks for the money, and I went to shower in his bathroom. After about 30 minutes, both Jade and I were ready, and we were walking out the door and headed to her house.

When we got there, her parents had just left, and James was playing a video game with Demon lying next to him. I had time to walk through the front door before I was attacked with a hug from James, and sloppy wet kisses from Demon. Jade and James played Halo for an hour or so while I took a nap. After they had finished, I found myself being awoken by another kiss from Demon, which brought laughter from both Jade and James.

"So guys, what do y'all want to do now?" I asked both Jade and James.

Neither seemed too sure of an answer. They both looked in deep thought until James spoke up.

"I want to go to the park. Can we go to the park Jade? Please, please, please!

Jade just laughed a little, "Sure kiddo, we will go to the park. Come on Robbie."

I grabbed hold of her hand as we walked out the door and began walking to the park down the street. It was a small park, but it was full of fun things to do. When we got there, James ran off towards the jungle gym, and Jade and I sat on the swings.

We stayed at the park until Jade's parents drove by to pick up James. Jade said she was staying with me, and they said goodbye and drove home. As we started to walk back to my car however, we heard a familiar voice.

"Come on Andre, I want her back. I know I can figure out a way to get her back."

"Beck, Jade is with Robbie, and she seems really happy. I don't think you can get her back."

Jade had dove behind a tree and dragged me with her. Honestly, I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Beck was my friend, and here he was talking about breaking up our relationship. At the same time, I can see where he is coming from. Jade was his girl first, and they were in a very serious relationship. My head was hurting from thinking.

Jade however appeared to be furious. It took all of my power to keep her from jumping out and beating the crap out of Beck. Somehow though I held onto her until Beck and Andre had disappeared from sight.

"I'm going to kill him." Jade yelled.

I pulled her into a hug to calm her down, which sort of worked. We made it to my car in silence, and the drive to my house was also silent. We ate the leftover burgers, and proceeded to my room.

As we laid down, she crawled close to me and kissed my forehead.

"Robbie, I won't let him come in between us. I promise."

I kissed her back and turned off my lamp.

"I know baby. I know."

**Well, Beck is trying to get his way back into the picture. How is this going to affect the couple? Keep reading to find out what happens. Also, I don't want to sound desperate for reviews or anything, but I have not been getting as many as I like. For the reviews I do have, it's all been amazing feedback. I just want to know how y'all feel about the story overall. If you guys aren't feeling it anymore, I will wrap it up rather quickly. If you do like it however, keep reviewing, because your words are my motivation. So just drop a quick review and let me know how you feel, and I will catch you guys later on.**

**-Lord Nune**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello again, I am back. I would first off like to apologize for the lack of updating for this story. I have been dealing with some writers block, and for a while, a complete lack of motivation, but here I am. I hope that those of you who are interested with this story still want to read, and I am going to make an offer to someone. I am going to be asking for some assistance with this story, as I am not sure where I want it to go entirely myself. So if you are interested, drop me a PM and we will discuss it. Now, on to the story.**

**Chapter 5**

_Robbie's POV_

I woke up around 9 that Saturday morning, the sun in my eyes shining brightly. It had been a week since we saw Beck and Andre at the park, and since then, I had been on my guard with Jade, waiting on Beck to make his move. Strangely enough, that move never came. I was not sure what to think. If Jade was nervous about it, she was good at hiding it. Me personally, I was scared to death. Beck had a way with women, and he knew Jade almost as well as I did, if not better. So I decided later on that day, I would go talk to Beck myself.

But first, I wanted to talk to Andre. So after showering, I grabbed my phone and dialed his number. After a few rings, he picked up.

"Hey Rob, what up?"

"Hey, you busy? I need to talk to you about something."

"Umm, nah, I'm good, come on over."

"Alright, be there in a few."

I grabbed my keys and got in the car to head towards Andre's house. He only lives a few minutes away, so shortly, I find myself knocking on the front door. He opens it up a few seconds later.

"Hey, come on in, you know how to get to my room. I'll be there in a second, got to get something for grandma."

I just nodded and went to Andre's room. His room looks pretty much as anyone would picture it. He has a few guitars standing up, records of Marley and Hendrix and numerous music posters on his wall, just the room of a teenage musician.

He walks in a minute or so later.

"Sorry about that, she doesn't like it when people knock. She thinks it's her heartbeat or something weird like that. So what's up?"

"Not much, just wanted to talk to you about something."

"Alright, I'm listening."

I took a breath and gathered the right words to say in my head. After a few seconds of silence, I could see him staring at me in anticipation, so I spoke.

"Does Beck still like Jade?"

I could see by his reaction that he was surprised to say the least. He kept his composure though, and the conversation continued.

"Why would you ask me that? It seems like more of a question you should ask Beck."

"Alright Andre, I saw you guys in the park last week. Jade did too. I just want to know what is going on. I'm not mad or anything."

This seemed to shock him even more. He got up and paced a while and took a couple of deep breaths before turning back to me.

"Alright man, first off, just let me say this. I have nothing to do with this. I was only there because he said he wanted to talk. I had no idea that it was about that. I tried to talk him out of it. Secondly, if you want to know what he is planning to do, I can't help you there. He wouldn't tell me. My advice, go talk to him."

I nodded and stood up, thanked Andre, and went back to my car. Andre was right, I needed to talk to Beck, and I would, but first I wanted to go to Jade's. Maybe she could give me some assistance. So I threw the car in drive, and headed towards her house.

_Jade's POV_

I was in my room, watching TV, and thinking about what I had heard Beck saying last week. I may have played it off like I wasn't nervous in front of Robbie, but honestly, I was pretty scared about all of this. I shook the thoughts from my head; I would return to them later.

I walked to the kitchen to pour me another mug of coffee, and that's when I heard the doorbell ring. I grabbed my cup and walked to the door, and I opened it.

"Hey."

_Robbie's POV_

My mind was racing though a million thoughts as I began to turn onto Jade's street. I wasn't sure what I was going to say to her, or what I was going to say to Beck for that matter. I looked into Jade's driveway, and all my thoughts left me in one moment.

I needed to get myself ready for this conversation now.

Beck was there.

**It's short, I know, and I am sorry. The next chapter is going to be fairly action packed though. Like I said before, I hope those of you who are still reading this will continue to read, and please don't forget to drop a review. They make me happy. **

**Lord Nune out.**


	7. AN

**Hello readers of this story. I am currently working on the next chapter right now, and hopefully (fingers crossed) if all goes right, I will have it up by tomorrow afternoon. I am here to tell you about my new story "****Welcome to Hollywood Arts: An OC Story"****. **

**I just wanted to extend a personal invitation to my wonderful readers to please go submit your character ideas. I would love it very much if each and every one of you did. **

**I also want to apologize for how slow this story is coming along. Like I said last chapter, I just lost my mojo. But it is coming back, and hopefully before I start work in a few weeks, I will have this story close to being complete. I want to thank you for your patience with me, and you have my personal promise that I will not leave you guys hanging with this story. It will be completed. I owe that much to y'all.**

**So thanks for listening to me babble, and I'm sorry that you probably think that this is a update, only to find out it's just a damn AN.**

**-Lord Nune**


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

_Jade's POV_

"Beck, what are you doing here?"

Beck didn't answer my question; he just stood there in silence for a few seconds. Finally, he spoke, "Can I come in? I want to talk to you about something."

I just nodded and stood aside as Beck walked past me into my living room. I was a little nervous, but I was not about to show that to Beck. I took a deep breath and followed him to the couch, where we both sat down.

"So, what do you want?"

"I want you back Jade."

I was wondering when this conversation was going to happen. I didn't expect it to happen this way though. I had been waiting for him to bring it up while we were at school, and it never came. He wanted to take care of this in a private and personal matter. My thoughts were racing as to how I was going to handle this situation when Beck started moving closer to me on the couch.

"Jade, I love you, and you should be with me. I am sorry for everything that happened between us before, and I promise that I will be different."

The closer he moves towards me, the more I find myself unable to hide my nervousness. That's when he does the one thing I had hoped he wouldn't do. He was kissing me.

That's when the door opened.

_Robbie's POV_

I couldn't believe that Beck was here. I knew that this was not going to be good. My fears were confirmed when I reached the front door and saw inside. He was kissing Jade. My rage got the best of me at this sight, and I busted in the room.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Beck?"

This startled both Beck and Jade, and Beck turned around to see me. Jade ran to the other side of the room away from both me and Beck, and Beck just smiled at me.

"I am taking back my girlfriend Robbie. I would suggest that you leave now."

I don't exactly what remember what happened next, but I was blinded with anger, and I found myself charging towards Beck. I tackled him and we tussled on the floor for a few minutes, throwing punches whenever we could land them. Jade was screaming for us to stop, but neither of us would listen.

Beck hit me good a few times, and the pain was almost unbearable. However, that was the least of my worries. Right now, my only priority was to fight for my girlfriend. I landed a good punch in his face, and Beck hollered out in pain, and he hit me one more time, and I began to feel myself losing consciences. I felt a few kicks to my ribs, and suddenly they stopped.

All I could hear was the faint sobs of Jade in the corner, and I attempted to look over towards her. She was slumped on the stairs, mascara running down her face. I had never seen her look so hurt since I had met her. Apparently, neither had Beck, because he began to tear up as well.

"Oh my god, Robbie, I am so sorry. I don't know what came over me."

Beck kept apologizing, and the last thing I heard was the door closing as Beck left. That's when all faded to black, and I passed out from the pain.

As I woke up, I found myself in Jade's room. I attempted to stand up, but I felt a sharp pain in my ribs, and I cried out in pain as I laid back down. Suddenly, the door busted open to a worried looking Jade. She still had her makeup running down her face, and she ran over to where I was laying.

"Robbie, are you okay? Do you need anything?"

I gave a small chuckle, the grimaced from the pain that followed.

"Yeah, I will be alright. Probably just a few bruised ribs, nothing that will kill me."

This seemed to calm Jade down slightly, but I could see a few more tears slide down her face. She placed her face into my shoulder, and I could barely make out her muffled words.

"I was so scared Robbie. I am not sure what came over Beck. I swear, I am going to kill him tomorrow at school."

I kissed the top of her head, and she looked up at me and gave me a small smile as she wiped away the few tears still falling down her face.

"I don't think that will be necessary Jade. That's the beauty of being a guy. Sure, we may fight every once in a while, but after we get done throwing the punches, we go back to being best friends. I am sure this will be of no exception to that."

I am not sure if she accepted my reply, but nothing else was said about it. That's how the rest of the day passed. I laid in her bed, and she laid there next to me, not moving unless I needed something.

Sooner than I would have liked, Jade's alarm went off to tell us to get ready for school. I got out of the bed, still in a little bit of pain, and went downstairs to find Jade already awake and making breakfast. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist, which made her jump slightly, and she turned to face me.

"Good morning beautiful", I said, and gave her a passionate kiss, which was returned with equal passion.

After the kiss ended she smiled at me and said, "How are you feeling?"

"I feel alright I guess, still a little pain, but nothing too bad."

She nodded and went upstairs to finish getting ready, and I grabbed some food. Jade was actually a pretty good cook, and I ate my eggs, bacon, and toast in no time at all. As I was washing my plate off, she came down the stairs, and we left for school.

The day was passing by fairly easily. Nothing was awkward until we got to lunch, and I saw Beck for the first time that day. He had a black eye, and when we made eye contact, he looked ashamed and extremely remorseful. I walked and sat by him, and patted him on the back, which made him look up at me.

"Hey man, don't worry about what happened, alright. It's over and done with, and all is good."

This seemed to cheer Beck up a little, because he flashed me a small smile, but he still had a sorry look in his eyes.

"Rob, I don't know what came over me. I promise, I am going to back off now. She is yours and she is happy. Just take care of her please, alright?"

I gave him a small nod, and that was it. The rest of the day passed by without incident. Jade didn't even attempt to hurt Beck at all. She saw his black eye I gave him and she seemed satisfied.

All was right once again, and this time I hoped it would stay that way.

**Well, there you have it. All is good with the couple again. But, knowing me, there will be more bumps in the road. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, and please don't forget to review. Also, check out my new story, Welcome to Hollywood Arts: An OC Story. I would love it if each and every one of you submitted an OC. That's all from me for now, until next time.**

**Lord Nune**


End file.
